Toon Disney/September 2018 Schedule
This is the September 2018 schedule for Toon Disney each dating from September 3 to September 30. Monday, September 3rd, 2018 *6:00am The New Adventures of Winnie The Pooh - Pooh Oughta Be In Pictures *6:30am The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa - Boara Boara / Saskatchewan Catch *7:00am Adventures of the Gummi Bears - A New Beginning *7:30am Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers - To The Rescue Part 1 *8:00am DuckTales - Back to the Klondike *8:30am TaleSpin - Plunder and Lightning Part 1 *9:00am 101 Dalmatians - Home Is Where The Bark Is *9:30am Bonkers - Trains, Toons and Toon Trains *10:00am The Emperor's New School - Rabbit Face *10:30am The Replacements - Todd Strikes Out / The Jerky Girls *11:00am Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil - Dead Man's Drop / Stumped *11:30am Star vs. The Forces of Evil - Star Comes to Earth / Party with a Pony *12:00pm Phineas and Ferb - Rollercoaster / Candace Loses Her Head *12:30pm Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja - Last Stall On the Left / Got Stank? *1:00pm Lilo and Stitch: The Series - Poxy *1:30pm Milo Murphy's Law - Going the Extra Milo / The Undergrounders *2:00pm The Proud Family - Bring It On *2:30pm Kim Possible - Tick Tick Tick *3:00pm Fish Hooks - Bea Stays in the Picture / Fish Out of Water *3:30pm American Dragon: Jake Long - Old School Training *4:00pm Goof Troop - Everything's Coming Up Goofy *4:30pm Goof Troop - Good Neighbor Goof *5:00pm Star Wars Rebels - The Machine in the Ghost / Art Attack / Entanglement / Property of Ezra Bridger *5:30pm Star Wars Rebels - Spark of Rebellion Part 1 *6:00pm Dinosaurs: The Animated Series - Back With A Plan *6:30pm Real Monsters - How Monsters Find Their Homes *7:00pm Underdog - How Underdog's Son Is A Hero *7:30pm Teamo Supremo Unlimited - In A New Beginning! Tuesday, September 4th, 2018 *6:00am Sabrina's Witchy World - A Whole New Sabrina *6:30am Mary-Kate and Ashley's Licensed To Drive - Revving Up *7:00am Anya's Fabulous Life - A Fabulous Beginning *7:30am Accidentally Adventures - First Day of Allington Academy *8:00am Livin' the Life with the Stereotypes - New Girls At School *8:30am The Adventures of Lola Kane - Lola's First Adventure *9:00am Darkwing Duck - Darkly Dawns the Duck Part 1 *9:30am Darkwing Duck - Darkly Dawns the Duck Part 2 *10:00am Gargoyles - Awakening Part 1 *10:30am Gargoyles - Awakening Part 2 *11:00am The Mighty Ducks - The First Face-Off Part 1 *11:30am The Mighty Ducks - The First Face-Off Part 2 *12:00pm Hercules - Hercules and the Apollo Mission *12:30pm Hercules - Hercules and the King of Thessaly *1:00pm Buzz Lightyear of Star Command - The Torque Armada *1:30pm Buzz Lightyear of Star Command - Gravitina *2:00pm The Legend of Tarzan - Tarzan and The Race Against Time *2:30pm The Legend of Tarzan - Tarzan and The Trading Post *3:00pm The New Adventures of Winnie The Pooh - Friend In Deed / Donkey For A Day * 3:30pm The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa - Kenya Be My Friend? / Rafiki Fables: Good Mousekeeping * 4:00pm Adventures of the Gummi Bears - The Sinister Sculptor / Zummi Makes It Hot * 4:30pm Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers - To The Rescue Part 2 * 5:00pm DuckTales - Earth Quack * 5:30pm TaleSpin - Plunder and Lightning Part 2 * 6:00pm 101 Dalmatians - He Followed Me Home / Love 'Em and Flea 'Em * 6:30pm Bonkers - Tokyo Bonkers * 7:00pm The Emperor's New School - Empress Malina / The Adventures of Red-Eyed Tree Frog Man * 7:30pm The Replacements - The Insecurity Guard / Quiet Riot Tuesday, September 5th, 2018 * 6:00am Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil - Runaway Recital / Trike X-5 * 6:30am Star vs. the Forces of Evil - Matchmaker / School Spirit * 7:00am Phineas and Ferb - The Fast and The Phineas / Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror * 7:30am Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja - So U Think U Can Stank? / McFists of Fury * 8:00am Lilo and Stitch: The Series - Spooky * 8:30am Milo Murphy's Law - Rooting for the Enemy / Sunny Side Up * 9:00am The Proud Family - Enter The Bullies * 9:30am Kim Possible - Bueno Nacho * 10:00am Fish Hooks - Fish Sleepover Party / Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus * 10:30am American Dragon: Jake Long - Shapeshifter * 11:00am Goof Troop - * 11:30am Goof Troop - * 12:00pm Star Wars Rebels - * 12:30pm Star Wars Rebels - * 1:00pm Ant and Aardvark Tales - New Day, New Life